


Steve vuela porque tiene a Tony

by Andreetaag



Series: Pequeños fragmentos de Steve & Tony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Steve salta sin paracaídas y Tony tiene una opinión al respecto.





	Steve vuela porque tiene a Tony

Steve tiene como costumbre saltar de los aviones sin paracaídas. Cualquiera que haya estado en una misión de SHIELD con él sabe eso, Tony no era uno de ellos. De normal, las misiones de los Vengadores tenían a Steve en el suelo mientras él sobrevolaba los aires.

Han estado casi un año trabajando juntos, y llevan un par de meses bailando el uno hacia el otro. Tony se preocupa por Steve y Steve se preocupa (demasiado, si le preguntas a Tony) por él. Lo que no es normal, de verdad, es que Steve salte de aviones sin paracaídas y luego le dé lecciones de cómo mantenerse a salvo.

Tony había escuchado alguna broma al respecto, y sí, se había reído.

La primera vez que Tony lo ve acercarse a la compuerta sin un paracaídas en la espalda, bueno, no le parece tan divertido.

“Cap, Steve, ¿Qué haces?” pregunta, incrédulo.

Steve se gira con una sonrisa sardónica. “¿Qué crees que hago?”.

“Espero de verdad que no pienses saltar sin un paracaídas, estamos a más de doscientos metros de altura”.

“Hay agua” Steve dice, como toda explicación.

Tony lo mira boquiabierto. “Hay—Steve, por el amor de Dios” se calla cuando ve como la sonrisa de Steve crece más y más conforme él está hablando. “Vale, muy bien, ya has hecho la gracia, te has quedado conmigo, ahora ponte un paracaídas”.

Steve, el bastardo descarado que siempre quiere tener la última palabra, le giña un ojo antes de dar un paso adelante, decir “Nos vemos abajo, Tony” y saltar.

Y _saltar_.

Delante de su cara.

Tony piensa encerrarlo en una habitación y poner cada discurso con voz de Capitán América que Steve le ha dado sobre el cuidado, el mantenerse a salvo y todas esas mierdas.

“Maldito hipócrita” susurra entre dientes antes de lanzarse detrás del rubio.

Lo alcanza un par de segundos después, casi a mitad de camino del agua.

“¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que esas pequeñas alitas que tienes en el casco no te hacen volar de verdad?” Tony pregunta, más divertido ahora que sabe que puede estirar el brazo y proteger a Steve de una caída inminente.

Lo agarra unos segundos después, para que el rubio pueda responderle cerca del casco.

“Mmmh” Steve duda, “creo que están más relacionadas con la libertad”.

Tony chasquea la lengua, que sale como un sonido metálico a través de la armadura. “A eso quería yo llegar. No vuelas, Steve, _no_ lo haces”.

“Pero te tengo aquí para hacerme volar” responde el rubio, y Tony jadea.

“Hablaremos después” Tony dice con una sonrisa antes de dejar al rubio con cuidado en la parte más escondida del barco.

Steve lo mira fijamente unos segundos antes de dar un paso atrás. “Sí, después” mordiéndose el labio por el nerviosismo.

Tony solo quiere llegar a casa y encerrarlo en la primera habitación vacía que haya para besarlo de una vez por todas.

Después, piensa.

Y sale despedido hacia el cielo para continuar con la misión.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
